Birthday Wishes
by BlueNBlackNeko
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday, and to him it's nothing special, though this year in particular, he's feeling a little put down by it until a certain Mokuton user suddenly makes him feel a whole lot better about it.


Birthday Wishes

Kakashi stood watching his team practice. Yet another birthday was going by, just like any other day. He sighed trying to push it out of his mind. After they finished practice, he'd find the nearest two-bit bar and down a bottle of sake, like he did every year. And now he was beginning to feel middle age get to him. He'd never felt this depressed before about his birthday, normally he really didn't care, so why now? He hadn't even told his team when his birthday was. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, and he turned back to them, "Alright Naruto, that's enough for today."

Naruto sighed, he look down, considering the progress he was making. Yamato was retracting his mokuton and stretching out. Kakashi approached his student, "What's wrong Naruto, you look a little depressed."

"It's nothing Kakashi-sempai, it's just that, I can't figure it out."

Kakashi sighed, "You're making good progress, and you've already figured out how to control your chakra nature. Just relax, nothing ever happens instantly."

"You're right, okay Sempai, see you later."

Kakashi nodded and waved. Yamato was standing next to him yawning. Kakashi looked over, the brunette looked just as tired as Naruto. He was about to say goodbye when Yamato spoke up, "Say Kakashi, why don't we go to a nice restaurant tonight."

"Hmm? What's the occasion?" He was pretty sure Yamato didn't know it was his birthday either, but he wasn't about to decline, as long as the younger shinobi was paying.

"Oh, you know, just as something different. Naruto wasn't the only one looking depressed today."

The younger shinobi read him like a book.

"Alright, I have nothing better to do."

Yamato grinned, "Great," and he took Kakashi and locked elbows. Kakashi found this strange but didn't mind too much. He liked his former Kohai, and not just because it was so easy to sweet talk him. There were many other reasons why he liked the brunette. Yamato liked teamwork, and he was good at what he did. His mokuton was exceptional, and he even made it his hobby.

They walked through the crowded streets of the village and through the commerce all the way to a little restaurant on the other end. Yamato guided him in and found a seat for the two of them at a booth. Shortly thereafter a waitress came over, "Hello, I'm Mishi and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink today."

"A bottle of sake should do," Yamato ordered for them. She nodded, "Here are your menu's, I'll give you a few moments to decide what you would like to eat."

After a few seconds of looking the menu over, Kakashi instantly found what he wanted to eat, miso soup with eggplant. He smiled and put the menu down. It appeared as though Yamato had decided as well. The waitress came back soon after and took their orders while putting the sake out for them. Yamato thanked her and poured a couple of glasses for them. Kakashi put down his mask and drank it, while Yamato tried as hard as he could not to stare. Kakashi didn't mind too much if a friend of his saw his face, but he put it up just as quickly so that no one else would notice. The waitress brought them their food and smiled.

Kakashi lowered his mask again and put his hand up to his cheek, to hid his face from view of the people not in their booth. He stirred the soup.

"So why do you wear a mask anyway, Kakashi?" Yamato asked as he began eating his meal.

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, it adds to my coolness factor."

Yamato laughed, "Right." Kakashi began eating. Yamato was still staring at him. When Kakashi caught him, his cheeks reddened. Yamato was pretty cute when he blushed. He smiled, "What's wrong Yamato? Never seen a person's face before?"

This made Yamato blush even more. Kakashi chuckled. But they didn't talke much after. Once they were done, Yamato was surprised when Kakashi didn't pull his mask up again. Kakashi just stared at him with the bored look in his eye. And when the waitress brought them their bill he didn't bother to put it up then either. Yamato paid the bill without a single complaint. They had finished off the last to the sake and walked back out into the streets of Konoha which were nearly empty. Kakashi's mask was still down. Yamato turned to Kakashi, and handed him a package, still blushing furiously. Kakashi took it and unraveled it. What he found was a little a wooden carving of kakashi and Yamato and it looked somewhat like the scene of then they first met and Kakashi was analyzing him. He smiled, "Did you make this yourself, Tenzou?"

The man's blushing face frowned from hearing his former code name, "Yes, I did, and it's Yamato." He sounded very annoyed.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, curious, he was really starting to wonder if Yamato had known whether it was his birthday or not.

Now Yamato was really blushing but he was smiling, "Happy Birthday, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and pulled Yamato into a kiss. His lips were thin and nice. Yamato was so surprised by it that he didn't kiss back until a few moments later. He gave in and let Kakashi continue. Soon after they broke this kiss for air. Kakashi didn't really want to know how Yamato knew, all he cared about was that Yamato had actually just given him one of the best birthday presents he could ever receive. He held Yamato in a long embrace, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Tenzou-kun."


End file.
